


Katherine, Damon, and You

by salvatorelover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorelover/pseuds/salvatorelover
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore





	Katherine, Damon, and You

Stefan Salvatore had gone off and become a ripper again so that meant that you were staying at the boarding house with Damon to figure out a plan to get him back. It wasn't uncommon for Katherine to come over either as she wanted the old Stefan back just as much as you two did. 

Damon and Katherine had a strained relationship. Meaning that they hated each other. 

The door opened and you and Damon looked to see who it was. When Damon saw Katherine, he looked at you and gave you a two finger salute before walking out the door. You and Katherine had a little thing going on so whenever Damon would leave to avoid Katherine, you two would hook up.  
She smirked at you knowing what was about to happen and you sauntered over grabbing her face and roughly kissing her.  
She pinned you against the wall and started kissing down your neck finding your sweet spot almost immediately and making you moan quietly.  
Katherine grazed your neck with her teeth letting you know what she could do to you and how dangerous she was. You loved the danger and that turned you on even more. Katherine ripped off your shirt and bra leaving your top completely bare. She puts one of your nipples in her mouth giving it much needed attention. She undoes your jeans with her hands and you tug them off. As she reaches down with one of her hands to insert two fingers into you, you slightly tug at her hair. Katherine takes her hand away and kisses all the way down to your waist before using her tongue to pleasure you more. You feel your knees getting weak and can barely stand. She speeds you over to the couch laying you down and continuing to thrust her tongue in and out of you. You lay there, a moaning mess under Katherine's touch and you feel yourself getting close when you hear the door open.

You both look up to see Damon, with a scrunched up face, obviously disgusted at the sight in front of him. Katherine speeds over to him and pins him down to the floor sitting on top of him, her hand around his neck. 

"Katherine... what are you doing?" Damon's tone is warning her to stop her plan before it gets too far, but she ignored it. 

"I'm inviting you to join!" Katherine responds to him with a seductive answer, smirking as she finishes.

Damon sits there with his mouth hanging open, unsure of what to do in this situation. 

"Well...?" Katherine trails off but already knows his answer as she can feel him getting turned on beneath her. 

Damon flips the two of them over and starts kissing her roughly with what seems like anger. He rips her shirts off and she does the same to him. You start getting more and more turned on by watching Damon and Katherine and find your hand wandering down to play with yourself trying to finish what Katherine had started. You notice they are left in their underwear as you let out a soft moan, inaudible to a human, but for a vampire, very much able to be heard. 

Katherine comes over seeing what you're doing and goes back to eating you out. Damon comes over and you pull him in for a heated kiss. You decide to be brave and rip off Damon's boxers. You take him into your mouth and start to thrust him in and out. You know you are close again when you can't hold your moans back anymore. You moan with Damon in your mouth, creating a vibration that makes him let out a low moan. You grab Katherine's hair and slightly tug at it as you take Damon's member out of your mouth needing to release. 

"Kat!" You let out a loud moan as you cum, shaking from the release. 

Damon watches in awe, his dick twitching with need. You walk over to Katherine and start to make out with her, tasting yourself on her lips. You kiss down and start to thrust your tongue in and out of her core. Damon walks over and kisses Katherine before whispering something in her ear that makes her eyes light up and nods her head in response. Damon walks behind Katherine, kissing her neck and finding her sweet spot. He positions himself at her back entrance and slowly pushes into her ass, earning him a cry of pleasure and pain. He starts thrusting in and out of her while you're eating her out, overstimulating her. She becomes a mess, barely being able to stand and making constant sounds of pleasure. 

She screams as she cums, getting her liquid all over your mouth. Damon keeps thrusting until he releases too, filling Katherine up with his hot liquid. 

Once you can all catch your breath, you trade glances unsure what to do now. 

Katherine speaks first, "Well, that was fun but I have to go. See you next time." She winks at you and you smile back at her as she speeds away from the house, leaving you and Damon in awkward silence. 

"Well, umm..." you stutter as you try to say something

"So, that was interesting. And now it's awkward. So let's forget it happened and never speak of it again." Damon could barely look at you as he finished his sentence. 

You respond turning red before going up to your room, "Sounds good."


End file.
